Doubling Cycle Sidestories
by Destiny's Call
Summary: A collection of Oneshots pertaining to the Doubling Cycle and its characters. This Chapter: The clock runs out for many people. This girl is soon to die. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

_Destiny: Okay. I'm still working out the kinks for the prelude to the final battle of Double It! (Which _will _be out by the end of the month, (or I might scrap it and go to the final battle) but until then, here's a little book of oneshots with Double It! You might see different stories from the characters' pasts, such as here, and some AU. I'm planning on putting in a scene from an earlier draft where Xemichal and Xion had ended up together, and different complete AUs from high school to the end of the world. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful spring day in Radiant Garden. The sun was shining golden light upon the town, the flowers were just now blooming, and people were milling about, loving the now-warm weather. Among them was a seven-year-old red-haired boy named Lea.<p>

Lea was a bit odd. He was always either alone or with his best friend, a blue-haired kid named Isa. But today, Lea was walking around Radiant Garden alone. Or he was.

Then, he heard the pitter-patter of small feet, and a tap on the arm. "Mister? Mister?" A very young female voice said. Lea turned around to see a girl who couldn't have been older than three, and seemed short for her age with fairly long dark brown hair, freckles, and extremely dark eyes. She was looking up at him, and held up her right hand.

"You dropped this." She said, showing him a necklace that was a green crystal heart with a red flame in the center.

"Oh, my necklace."_ Mom made this for me. Before… don't think about it._ "Thank you, um, what's your name?"

The girl was about to speak, but another voice rang out. "Lindsey!" the dark-haired girl sighed in slight annoyance as another girl, about five, with similar dark hair pulled in a ponytail and watery blue eyes and with a baby in her arms ran up to them.

She put her free hand on her hip as the smaller girl looked down. "Lindsey, what have I told you about running off like that? You almost gave me a heart attack, and if Bren understood what that meant, I bet he'd agree." The baby boy cooed at the name Bren, so Lea guessed that was his name.

"But Erin." Lindsey whined. "I just giving him his necklace back. It looked ex-pen-sife."

The five-year-old looked up at the redhead. "Oh, hello there. Sorry if my sister bothered you."

Lea waved her off. "No trouble at all." He said. "I'm Lea, got it memorized?" He said with a slight cocky grin.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. I'm Erin. This is Lindsey, and this little guy is Brendan." The little baby cooed again and snuggled closer to Erin's arm.

"Nice to meet you." Lea said.

"Likewise. Now, Lindsey, c'mon. If you wanna get ice cream, we have to go now before we need to return to the orphanage."

Lea raised an eyebrow at learning they were orphans, but didn't push it. Lindsey gave Lea a hug.

Lea looked down at the little girl giving him a hug, then up at her sister. Erin giggled lightly, the first time Lea had seen a smile on her lips. "C'mon Lindsey." She said, holding out her free hand. Lindsey skipped over to her elder sister, grabbing the hand and waving with her other hand.

"Bye, Mister Lea."

As they started off, Lea called over to them. "So, see you some other time?"

Erin stopped and turned back around. "Yeah, maybe sometime. Bye, Lea."

"Bye, Erin." And he continued on his walk.

* * *

><p><em>Destiny: Aww, look at that. Xenri, Axel, Dynilexs, and Nadbrexn as kids (in case you couldn't tell) and on if Lea and Erin met again... well, would you all like to see some of that? And not just them. Like, a whole bunch of chance meetings that they probably don't remember.<em>

_Oh, and if any of you want to write a oneshot sidestory, you can, just PM me and send it in DocX. It can be Doubling Cycle Canon or AU, and you didn't have to make the character you write about. Until later! Bye y'all!_


	2. Chapter 2

Xenri was alone in her room when it happened. Well, she wasn't necessarily alone. A small, two-month-old child rested in her lap. Born prematurely, even with Cholanxis's reassurance that he would grow big and strong, her son was still so tiny.

But as she sat there, holding the young boy, Xenri had a sinking feeling in her stomach. She held her little boy close, unsure. Maybe it was her maternal instincts kicking in. She looked down at her son and shrieked.

He was still, his blue eyes dull. His skin was pale and clammy, his lips flecked with blue, and she could feel him breathing unevenly. "Kaen!" With the swift grace only she possessed, she dashed out of the nursery and to Cholanxis's room.

Dynilexs and Cholanxis had been making out when she had got there, Dynilexs tracing her fingers over the four jagged lines that ran across her boyfriend's face. "Cholanxis!" The healer looked up and saw Kaen, going into his 'business mode' as Dynilexs called it.

He took Kaen and set him on one of the extra beds, calling Dynilexs to help. Xenri dashed over, watching as the two held his arms and legs down gently. "What's the matter with him?" She asked, panicking.

"Seizures. Just a moment." As if on cue, the little child started to jerk around. Xenri was scared. She had heard about seizures. But she never expected to see them happen. Especially to her _child._

After what seemed like eons, Kaen stilled again, but not in a way that scared his mother. And he started to cry.

Cholanxis nodded, and Xenri took him into her arms, gently tucking his head beneath her chin. She left, wordlessly saying her thanks as she went back to the nursery. She sat down in a rocking chair and slowly ran her fingers through his bright, flame-red hair. "Shh, Kaen. It's okay. You're safe." After a little while, the young boy fell asleep in her arms. And, unwilling to part with her child, she soon succumbed as well.

She awoke to someone gently shaking her shoulder. "Xen. Xen. Wake up, Xenri." She opened her eyes, cracking her neck, and saw her newlywed husband.

"Axel?"

"Yeah. I just got home. It's late, you know."

Xenri hadn't known. "What time _is_ it?" She asked.

"About eleven-thirty." Axel replied.

"Last night. Kaen... he...he..."

Axel set a finger over her lips. "I know. Dynilexs told me." He gently pulled Kaen out of Xenri's grip. "Who would have thought..."

"It was so scary." Xenri blurted out. "Kaen... I didn't know what was wrong with him. And I was thinking I-"

"Xenri. Look at me." She slowly locked her eyes with his, losing himself in the emerald gaze. "Kaen's safe. Yes, he has seizures. But many people do. We can get through this. Don't be so scared." He pulled his wife into a one-armed hug. "I'll make sure to not take any overnight missions if it scares you so much." He murmured.

Xenri nodded. "Please."

"But remember. He's okay. We're okay. We're together. Someday we could be split. We have to enjoy the togetherness while we can."

And the three of them just stood there, relishing in the joy of being near each other.

_Destiny: Again, if anyone wants to write their own little oneshot, PM me and send it via Docx. Until I feel motivated to write more, see you!_


	3. Chapter 3

She knew she was going to die. She just knew it. She had seen almost everybody else die; Xemichal had, Xenri had, even Draxloh had. But still, grieving her fallen comrades, friends, she kept charging, weapon in hand and a dark look on her face. Suddenly, she heard a scream: Ularxa. She turned and saw Timex collapsing, lifeless. Ularxa ran forward and cradled his head against her chest until he completely faded.

Ularxa was killed next. The arrow of fire flew right through her brain, killing her instantly. With a grim thought about Ularxa's death, she forged on, unwilling to stop. Unwilling to give up. Unwilling to stop living before death. The smell of ozone filled the air; someone had been struck by lightning, likely a fatal blow. She set her jaw and continued. The numbers kept dwindling, more and more were dying.

Suddenly, she heard something: the whisper of a breath behind her, barely audible and silent. She turned to see fingers reaching toward her, she didn't know what they were holding. Suddenly, she couldn't breathe. She dropped to the ground; grasping at her throat. Her attacker was gone. She was reminded of the phrase "fish outta water", but never expected a sensation like this.

"Help... me..." She croaked. She sensed people near her, calling her name. Slowly, her eyes raised until they met a pair of blue ones. The eyes, normally firm and strong, were filled with worry, with fear. She looked up at him, actually _seeing_ him. Tears began to pool in her eyes, almost streaming down her cheeks. She opened her mouth to speak, despite the people telling her to save her breath, that they could save her.

"I..." She choked out. "I..." Her breath was nearly gone; she wouldn't be able to say what she needed to. So she mouthed the last words, as her vision seemed to dissolve. _"...love you."_ Surprise appeared on his face, and she could almost see tears in his eyes. And then she saw nothing; she was just swimming around in the darkness.

The Organization continued on, leaving behind a member. One who was crying so hard he was barely more than a sobbing wreck as he stared at the place she had been. He was broken. Because Torexaltceh was gone.

And Lexaeus would never say the words he had longed to tell her: "I love you, Tore."

**LINE BREAK**

_Destiny: Yeah, I've no idea where this came from.  
>Torexaltceh: I'M GONNA DIE?<br>Xemichal, Xenri, Draxloh, Timex, Ularxa, Dynilexs & Addixem: AND US?  
>Destiny: Guys. I write AUs here too.<br>Cholanxis: Is it AU? Destiny: We'll just see, won't we? *Evil giggle* (I can't do evil laughs. I do evil giggles.) Review! _


End file.
